El que calma y pelea
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Un cierto momento Altas deja caer el cielo y este mismo entra en contacto con la tierra. Tiempo después debido a la unión de Gaea y Urano nació un nuevo ser divino. Uno poderoso ,uno singular y uno muy llamativo; Perseus. Su objetivo es ayudar a todos los héroes y tener las mejores batallas de todas. Y tener novias de paso ,claro estar. God!percy x harem.


**El que calma y pelea.**

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece sino a Rick Jordán creo que se llama.**

**Es un Percy harem y un Percy-Dios inmortal totalmente diferente. Habrá algunas diferencias en este fic como que me basare un poco en el estilo de Asura wrath y quienes le conocen sabrá que mi fic será genial. Las que conformaran el harem serian Enyo hermana gemela de Ares y diosa de la guerra, Hécate, Calipso y María di Ángelo. Habrá un poco de mala racha a Athena, Artemis y absolutamente a Dionisio, odio a este último mucho la verdad.**

* * *

_Pobre Altas; Eso sí que es un castigo._

"_El de la calma caminara….encontrara su lugar…..y luchara por lograr…..la paz, el amor y la igualdad….traerá esperanza a los héroes….él lo hará…"_

* * *

**Año 1888.**

Altas se encontraba muy malhumorado. Cambien eso. Él siempre ha sido malhumorado considerando que ha estado sosteniendo el jodido cielo desde hace quien sabe cuánto milenios. Cualquiera en su situación se hubiera puesto histérico…aunque en realidad Atlas ya ha tenido como unos onces episodios psicóticos porque el aburrimiento y la molestia de estar ahí sosteniendo el cielo puede afectar hasta el más fuerte. Vamos, se estaba hablando que el único pasamiento de Atlas seria contar cuanto grano de arena había en el suelo. Si, pobre tipo pero ¿Quién le manda estar de lado con Cronos? Bueno, eran titanes después de todo. Atlas suspiro pesadamente, en serio que estar solos en sus pensamientos no era muy productivo y el de verdad debía de encontrar algo que hacer así que miro a todos lados esperando encontrar algo de interés y miro como un escarabajo salía de la tierra para después irse supuso entonces para encontrar alimento, altas murmuro en voz baja aburrido pero aunque se preguntó algo fuera de lo normal.

-¿No le molestara a Gaea tener bichos en ella? Supongo que será así porque recuerdo los cuentos de Cronos sobre que ella se puso histérica con lo de sus gigantes y ciclopes, vamos vieja que eran feos y raros, yo la verdad no culpo a Urano…no en ese momento, ahora mismo tengo una ganas de patearle porque ahora tengo que….sostener su….trasero….no, un momento…..-Murmuro para sí altas ya que era normal, para el claro, que hablara con sí mismo, el aburrimiento era un completo martirio seamos honestos. El alzo la mirada al horizonte pensando cuidadosamente algo que había captado su atención. El recordaba el dicho sobre que Urano deseaba encontrarse con su amada nuevamente.

Él sabía bien que cronos hizo picadillo a Urano y lo esparcido alrededor de la tierra en una tortura silenciosa porque así Urano no podría tocar a Gaea en sus formas físicas y Zeus le hizo igual poniéndole a él para evitar que cielo y tierra se encontrara pero… ¿Qué pasa si eso sucede? Pero entonces su mente trabajo por mil…y le llego a la mente sobre una frase que un semidiós tonto comento hacia unos siglos y es sobre "el cielo siempre quiere estar con la tierra" y bueno, era obvio que si tarados pero había algo que le picaba la mente y….los ojos de Altas se abrieron de golpe. Él se acordaba muy bien cuando, en los momentos de la gran guerra, él quería estar con su esposa y tener tiempo junto. Estar unidos y estar juntos en tiempo de calidad lo que quiere decir que tener tiempo de sexo romántico o salvaje dependiendo del tiempo. A los lejos Zoe, Calipso y algunas otras temblaron de asco. Alta continuo pensando y considerando lo lujurioso que fue Urano (considerando que se casó y acostó con su propia madre…feh) entonces….eso significaba que….

-No…no, no, no… ¡no! ¡No! ¡NOO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ARGHHH!-Alta comenzó a gritar y para vergüenza ajena de muchos a llorar con lagrima y mocos incluido porque al alzar la mirada encima de su cabeza miro la parte del cielo que tenía que sostener. Era una formación subida que caía en sus manos. Y él creía antes que era el ombligo de Urano con toda la broma del "ombligo del mundo" pero en realidad era el jodido "nacimiento del mundo" porque si uno lo miraba bien con la forma jorobada y alzada casi igual a una montaña delgada…lo único que podía ser con tal forma….era un jodido pene erecto. Y Altas lloro aún más fuerte porque había estado sosteniendo desde hace milenios ¡el pene de otro ser! Y lo peor es que si la cosa era tan mal porque igual estaba encima de Gaea y entonces él se encontraba ¡en la $%·& de Gaea! ¡Eso no era justo! Y Altas lloro por varios días y maldigo a todo ser que se le ocurriera en la cabeza. Él era la jodida barrera de los aparatos reproductores de otros dos seres y Altas se sentía tan jodido. Ya por ahí como al séptimo día Altas hizo lo más normal, lógico y desesperante que cualquiera habría hecho en su lugar. Salió corriendo. Corrió como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Corrió con una pasión que solo los que tienen la más puta mala suerte de todas pueden poseer para escaparse de sus problemas. Atlas corrió y se debía de alabar porque ya a los veinte segundos ya estaba al otro lado del mundo…..literalmente ya que el mundo por un tiempo se jodio cuando el cielo y la tierra…."se tocaron" y saben que sucede cuando estas cosas sucede…

Sip. Todo se movió desde ese momento para siempre.

* * *

**Año 1920.**

Altas se dijo que valió la pena, más de treinta años libre definitivamente valió la pena, de verdad quien sabia cuántas mortales tuvo en ese tiempo e incluso se la arreglo para crear una isla en donde ellas y sus semititanes hijos pudieran vivir en paz lejos de los estúpidos olímpicos y los demás desmadres en el mundo mortal como los rumores de esa llamada primera guerra mundial. Eso no le importaba a Altas de todos modos. Pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar; los dioses finalmente le encontraron cuando estaba teniendo una org…ohm, como sea, lo terminaron encontrando y le trajeron de vuelta a su lugar de castigo, la verdad Altas no sabía exactamente como los dioses se la ingeniaron para que la tierra y el cielo recuperaran el equilibro y toda la cosa pero cuando fue llevado a ella no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al ver a Ares y Dionisio sosteniendo el cielo. Era obvio que fueron obligados a tal tarea. Altas se sintió dichoso porque dos de los estúpidos olímpicos han tocado el pene del viejo Urano. Oh si, la venganza es fría y dulce. A Altas ya no le daba pánico el hecho que tendrá que sostener el jodido cielo de nuevo ,encargo a sus hijos crear un soporte eterno para ese trabajo ,por suerte hizo su isla inmortal por lo que sus hijos y las mujeres que se follo eran inmortales o hasta que algunos de ellos salgan de esa isla. En fin. No estaría encadenado a esa tortura por mucho tiempo pero también se preparó. Tenía unos resistentes guantes de cocinas.

-Y aquí estoy otra vez….Mamá, no me molesta ahora…me he divertido en estos años…oh Lucy, tus movimientos de acrobacia sí que me han hecho sentir vigoroso….si, estos recuerdos felices harán este infierno un poco pasable….pero de todos modo….jodense estúpidos dioses….

* * *

**Año 1923.**

Lo que Altas no sabía era que a raíz de la unión entre Urano y Gaea dio nacimiento a algo totalmente nuevo y que cambiara la vida de muchos. En lo que sería las sucias calles de Boston, dentro de un callejón, de la tierra misma surgió una persona que trato de moverse pero no pudo hasta que alzo la cabeza y soltó un gruñido de dolor leve. Su cabello ,tono de piel y color de ojos comenzó a cambiar aleatoriamente a un ritmo muy rápido hasta que después de un cierto tiempo el cambio comenzó a calmarse dejando paso a un chico de piel levemente tostada , de cabello negro puro largo que le llegaba a los hombros y unos extravagantes pero brillantes ojos verdes. El gruño mientras sobaba con cuidado su cabeza como a la vez se ponía de pie con dificultad y mientras daba paso en aquel callejón comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba desnudo pero en su estado absoluto de confusión no pudo encontrar alguna respuesta del porque eso debería de importarle pero se encogió de hombro más aun así se preocupaba que él no recordaba o sabía nada. Ya al pasar una ventana de un apartamento sin decir nada tomo un pantalón desgatado y se lo puso con sin ningún cuidado del mundo. Ya salir del callejón miro a toda la gente moverse y el cielo mismo lo que hizo que sacara una sonrisa leve del joven. Y fue ahí cuando escucho una frase surcar en su oído.

-_….Perseus….hijo mío….lucha y sobrevive…._

_-_….Perseus…..ese es mi nombre….-Murmuro por primera vez desde que nació aquel joven inmortal con una voz calmada pero confundida. El sin prestar atención a los demás mortales comenzó a caminar con calma y sin mirar en si al frente, dejando solo su instinto guiarle. El suceso que Altas hizo dio nacimiento a un nuevo ser, a un nuevo ser inmortal; ¿era un dios, un titán, un primordial? Nadie sabría mas solo le tocaba a Perseus averiguarlo y descubrir su lugar en el mundo.

Y en el camino cambiarlo para siempre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí está, este fin está basado en otro que había leído, me gustó la idea que decidí hacer mi propia versión. Si quieren comentar algo pues adelante que se aceptan cualquier mensaje del público.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
